Computers can be used in various settings, sometimes adhering to particular policies. For example, when accessing corporate data such as email from a personal computer, corporate policy may dictate that the personal computer must encrypt corporate data stored on the personal computer's storage device in order to grant access to the corporate data. The computer may be unable to access the particular corporate service until the policy is complied with, but waiting for a storage device to be encrypted (which can be on the order of several minutes or hours, depending on the size of the storage device) in order to use the corporate service can be frustrating for users.